uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Pr 7/kjv
: }|1| 7:1 My son, keep my words, and lay up my commandments with thee. }} : }|2| 7:2 Keep my commandments, and live; and my law as the apple of thine eye. }} : }|3| 7:3 Bind them upon thy fingers, write them upon the table of thine heart. }} : }|4| 7:4 Say unto wisdom, Thou art my sister; and call understanding thy kinswoman: }} : }|5| 7:5 That they may keep thee from the strange woman, from the stranger which flattereth with her words. }} : }|6| 7:6 For at the window of my house I looked through my casement, }} : }|7| 7:7 And beheld among the simple ones, I discerned among the youths, a young man void of understanding, }} : }|8| 7:8 Passing through the street near her corner; and he went the way to her house, }} : }|9| 7:9 In the twilight, in the evening, in the black and dark night: }} : }|10| 7:10 And, behold, there met him a woman with the attire of an harlot, and subtil of heart. }} : }|11| 7:11 (She is loud and stubborn; her feet abide not in her house: }} : }|12| 7:12 Now is she without, now in the streets, and lieth in wait at every corner.) }} : }|13| 7:13 So she caught him, and kissed him, and with an impudent face said unto him, }} : }|14| 7:14 I have peace offerings with me; this day have I payed my vows. }} : }|15| 7:15 Therefore came I forth to meet thee, diligently to seek thy face, and I have found thee. }} : }|16| 7:16 I have decked my bed with coverings of tapestry, with carved works, with fine linen of Egypt. }} : }|17| 7:17 I have perfumed my bed with myrrh, aloes, and cinnamon. }} : }|18| 7:18 Come, let us take our fill of love until the morning: let us solace ourselves with loves. }} : }|19| 7:19 For the goodman is not at home, he is gone a long journey: }} : }|20| 7:20 He hath taken a bag of money with him, and will come home at the day appointed. }} : }|21| 7:21 With her much fair speech she caused him to yield, with the flattering of her lips she forced him. }} : }|22| 7:22 He goeth after her straightway, as an ox goeth to the slaughter, or as a fool to the correction of the stocks; }} : }|23| 7:23 Till a dart strike through his liver; as a bird hasteth to the snare, and knoweth not that it is for his life. }} : }|24| 7:24 Hearken unto me now therefore, O ye children, and attend to the words of my mouth. }} : }|25| 7:25 Let not thine heart decline to her ways, go not astray in her paths. }} : }|26| 7:26 For she hath cast down many wounded: yea, many strong men have been slain by her. }} : }|27| 7:27 Her house is the way to hell, going down to the chambers of death. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *